


Lay All Your Love On Me

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s6e08 The 43 Peculiarity, F/M, Happy Ending, Internal Monologue, Mild Angst, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Leonard thinks about Penny, takes place during "The 43 Peculiarity." This is for the prompt of writing to a random song on your Ipod.





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> "The idea is you put your iPod on shuffle, and write a short ficlet inspired by each song that comes on (for ten songs.) The catch is you're only allowed to write for as long as the song lasts - typically three or four minutes."  
> Based on the song of the name name by ABBA

Before he started dating Penny, Leonard had never been the jealous type. Of course before Penny all he had dated was geeky girls who weren't exactly pretty. But now that he had a pretty girlfriend he was convinced that she would leave him for a more attractive boy. He wished she'd just commit to something so he wouldn't have to worry.

"What did you do to me Penny?" he wondered, "I'm not the same anymore. I haven't been since you entered my life."

He had dated other girls certainly, Pryia and Leslie among others, but he had only wanted to be with Penny. 

"Please Penny, love me so I won't have to go through this anymore. and if you can't love me, please release your hold."

Leonard's train of thought came to an abrupt halt as he processed her words. "She loves me?"


End file.
